


Color me curious

by aphchiptease



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Just them being cute as hell, M/M, Soulmate AU, Space Gays, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles, soulmate, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphchiptease/pseuds/aphchiptease
Summary: {Based off of the Soulmate AU prompt where you can't see color until you touch your soulmate!}Alfred has an unexpected life altering encounter his first day aboard the ISS.[Rated General Audiences for basic fluff]





	Color me curious

It was now official. Alfred F. Jones, at the age of 21, was the youngest ever human to be in space.

He drifted into the room of the International Space Station, trying to hold back both a high pitched screech of excitement and messy tears that pooled in his eyes. This had been his dream for as long as he could remember - to step (or rather, float) foot into this contraption. While his internal dilemma raged on, the other crew members filed in, ready to meet their new young coworker.

Alfred was pulled from his thoughts at an awkward half-cough to signal their presence. He turned eagerly, putting a little too much gusto into the motion, sending himself into a slow spin. He laughed, delighted, as he drifted to a wall and pushed, tucking his knees into a double backflip. His hair splayed like a halo around him as he spun, and he closed his eyes, feeling the almost astral serenity of spinning midair. Until he collided with the nearest man to him. He heard a yelp, and he opened his eyes hastily, assuming it was a cry of pain.

“Shit, man, I’m so-”

His voice stopped short as all air suddenly rushed out of his lungs.

The man was staring at him with eyes widening by the second, milky white and almost melding with his marbled skin. Light lavendar irises shone with quickly blossoming tears, and a pale pink began rushing to his cheeks, blending with his thin yet plumped lips, parted in awe. Shaggy beige hair floated listlessly around him, making him look as if he were underwater. Alfred could do nothing but stare as he felt his breath come faster at such an incredible sight.

 _Color_ , his mind vaguely registered.

Ivan was just as entranced. He slowly lifted a calloused hand to cradle the boy’s sun kissed cheek, flushing a brilliant red to contrast his day-darkened skin, save the pale freckles that splayed across his nose and reached to the tips of his ears. His hair, an incredible honey gold, felt soft as it caressed Ivan’s hand, snaking slowly around his fingers as he moved his hand further up to tangle it in the wheat locks. But all the time, Ivan couldn’t bring himself to look away from the stunning pair of eyes meeting his own. Ivan knew not the names of these colors he now saw, but he knew that the shade of Alfred’s doughy eyes would be his favorite color forever. It seemed to caress his face, such a beautiful intensity surprisingly soft as they pooled deep with emotion.

Before the two could think further on it, they pushed towards each other, finding each other wordlessly, eyes closing gently as a soft noise emitted from both as their lips melded. Wobbly tears floated shakily away from the duo, who were now ravishing each other to the fullest as the others cheered and whistled for the newly united soulmates. When they finally broke apart, too out of breath to continue, Alfred glanced quickly out the window, and almost fainted.

The view was… indescribable.

Earth’s majesty was spread proud before him. Deep hues of royal blue and rich greens lay peacefully, wisps of white clouds and swaths of golden desert demanding his attention. When looking up from his planet, he could see space. Dark and mysterious, so full of beauty, the twinkling stars matching seamlessly with the twinkle of pure and unbridled _joy_ that shone in Ivan’s eyes next to him. A soft sob escaped Alfred at both the view of the man he was made for and the world he was made in slammed into him at full force, their beauty incomprehensible. Two more silent tears welled in Ivan’s eyes as he took the shaking man gently into his arms and stared at the majesty of color before him, stroking his hair gently and whispering sweet nothings to him as he tried to soothe his overloaded senses. The compassion in the gesture only made Alfred cry harder as he clung to Ivan’s chest like it was a lifeline.

They continued like this for a few minutes more, Alfred sobbing into Ivan’s now damp chest and Ivan placing gentle kisses to his hair as wayward strands tickled his large nose, painting his face with a small smile. When Alfred finally lifted his head from the comforting heat and darkness, he turned to look at Ivan fully, and then the rest of the smiling crew. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat a little before moving backwards and extending a hand to Ivan.

“Alfred F. Jones,” he said formally. “Newest NASA recruit to the ISS.”

Ivan stared at him for a few silent moments, taking in the view of his ruddy cheeks and intense eyes which matched the ocean of Earth exactly, before his smile widened and he clasped his hand in return.

“Ivan Braginsky,” he stated, thick accent laced in his English as he rolled his _r_ s and furthered his _ey_ s. “Of Roscosmos.”

Alfred gulped dryly when he heard his accent. He nodded swiftly, giving a firm shake, before releasing his hand - or, trying to release his hand. Ivan refused to let go, instead opting to use it to pull Alfred closer to him and encircle him in his arm, holding him protectively around the waist. Alfred had to resist the urge to just bury his face into his shoulder, to nuzzle his thick neck and plant countless kisses to the pale flesh and mark it a rich purple, or maybe a dark navy.

That could wait until after introductions.


End file.
